


【铁虫】入幕之宾

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 1.感谢R太提供的老铁关键台词2.我一点不了解好莱坞，也不了解大佬们的生活，所有的一切场景有关描写都是我个没见过世面的凭想象瞎编的，如果有有钱人看出了破绽请不要戳穿我好的伐_(:_」∠)_3.蜘蛛侠要陪也是陪Tony Stark这种咖谢谢：）4.结尾一点点锤基提及





	【铁虫】入幕之宾

　　Peter在加州的悠闲阳光浴假期是被一封突兀的邀请函打断的。  
　　当助理Ned将那封暗红封底的邀请函递到Peter手上时，他就知道，忙碌的电影宣传期后得来不易的假期，再一次地被“工作”插了空档。  
　　是的，纵使他如今跻身好莱坞最具话题性和商业价值的演员之列，“蜘蛛侠”Peter Parker，也不过是个刚刚走红不到两年的新人演员而已。凭借着全好莱坞的少年都向往的角色、世界范围内也称得上顶级IP的电影主演而火遍全球的他，也不得不接受资本家们的游戏规则。  
　　于是，他有时是各行业内有权有势人士晚宴上的消遣，或者为他们的夫人脸上增光；有时是某些含着金汤匙出身的孩子们生日Party上的“蜘蛛侠惊喜环节”。  
　　对于这种事情，Peter虽然年轻，但却并非不通人情世故。虽然他从默默无闻地出道算起，入行数年来都不曾接受过潜规则上位的事情，但这种多数情况下赔出几个笑脸、走个过场就完事，顺便还能多认识一些人并有机会扩展资源渠道的事，他还不算是特别抗拒。  
　　这次也是如此。他稍微盘算了一下这个场合的人士可能会喜欢的打扮，然后不算用心地从衣柜里选了一套衣服，整理好仪容，在约定的时间不早也不迟地走出了酒店。  
　　“这次在哪儿？”坐上车的后座，他随口向Ned问道。  
　　这样的事情多了，他便不复开始几次的殷勤或者说是谨慎，以至于临出发了才稍稍关心一下自己将要被送往何处。Ned回答了一个他并不熟悉的地址，而当他的车停在目的地门口时，Peter才发现这个超级豪华的海景别墅，居然让他有种莫名其妙的似曾相识感。

　　当他走进房子里，并轻而易举地发现了可能是今晚他唯一熟识的一个人——Thor时，他才懵懵懂懂地明白过来，原来这场云集了传媒界高层的晚宴的东道主是Tony Stark。  
　　强壮高大的金发男人笑着朝一脸茫然地走近的Peter招着手，热情地揽过他声称要带他去见见这里的主人。男孩跟随着Thor的脚步越往前走，越觉得自己的心率正在不动声色地上升。  
　　他曾想象过无数次和Tony Stark第一次见面的场景。  
　　他自十四岁开始演戏以来，就将超英电影教父般的角色钢铁侠的扮演者Tony Stark放在自己心中最高高在上的一个位置。他曾在签约扮演蜘蛛侠时幻想着“或许以后蜘蛛侠能和钢铁侠有对手戏”，然而这一切的期许都被一年前Tony的息影宣告而打碎。年近半百、如日中天的Tony选择了激流勇退，在卸任钢铁侠的角色后也宣布从此不再作为演员在好莱坞活动，而是退居幕后担任制片人。  
　　这样的消息让Peter着实沮丧了很长一段时间，在他的名字或许都还未能被Tony熟知之时，自己便永远失去了和Tony在荧幕上合作演对手戏的机会。  
　　因此，此刻能在私人场合与Tony见面的事实将他冲击得不轻。他慢慢地走向在吧台边摆弄着酒杯的男人身旁，觉得脸也开始热了起来。  
　　一身灰色西装的男人听到Thor的声音应声转过身来，Peter的视线不由自主地落在了那双与他想象中别无二致的眼睛上，在沉溺于这双光采明亮的眼睛一秒钟之后，他暗自镇定下来，得体地伸出手与对面的男人握手。  
　　“很荣幸能得到您的邀请，谢谢您，Mr.Stark。”  
　　不知是否是因为太过兴奋而产生了错觉，Peter觉得Tony握住自己的那只手在松开前的一瞬之间又握紧了一下。可此刻的他如何顾得上这些细枝末节，只听对方也厘米地答道：“感谢你能来，Peter，”第一次会面，男人非常自然地叫出了面前男孩的名字，仿佛二人早就熟识一样。  
　　Tony将自己手上刚刚调制好的一杯鸡尾酒递给Peter，男孩赶忙双手并用地接了过来。在男孩低下头接过酒杯的那一瞬，Tony在他看不见的地方朝Thor递去一个眼神，长发男人会意一笑，便识趣地转身去找别的乐子了。  
　　Peter并不算擅长喝酒，但又不好第一次见面在男人面前露了怯，于是轻轻抿了一口，发现这杯蓝色的饮料与其说是酒，不如说像是喝了一口浸在带着南国椰香的蔚蓝海风中的、涂上奶油的甜蜜冰沙，一点点的酒精味被甘甜爽利的口感掩盖得严严实实，  
　　“谢谢您。”  
　　“不客气，觉得颜色很适合你，就顺手递给你了。”  
　　男孩低下头笑得腼腆，竟不像平常那个话多又能玩闹的少年。男人的微笑则温柔而有礼，他与Peter独处的片刻展开的寒暄并不尴尬，虽然不过是往常那些浮于表面的对话，但Peter却感受到了Tony话语间对自己的欣赏与关怀。尤其是在Tony表示“只差一点我们就能成为同事了，真是遗憾”时，Peter一瞬间有了自己多年来的憧憬一朝得到了回应般的错觉。  
　　几轮对话下来，Peter突然想起了些什么，委婉地向Tony开口问道：“或许今晚您需要我为您的晚宴做点儿什么吗？”  
　　Tony看向Peter的目光有短短一刻的滞涩，随即如方才一般微笑着说：“你想多了Kid，我不需要你为我做什么，只是恰好听说你在这附近度假，就叫你过来玩一下——或许是我唐突到你了？”  
　　“不不不，”Peter连忙否认，“我只是很意外自己居然能参加这样……的宴会。”  
　　确实。Peter早在一路走进来时就将宴会上的人看了个七七八八，这些人他大多数只在行业内的高端杂志上见过，有几位更是好莱坞几个真正的资本大亨，Tony会认识他们并不奇怪，然而自己被邀请出席这个宴会，除了助兴，他倒是从没想过自己能真正于这些人并肩。  
　　男人的手轻轻落在Peter的肩膀上：“你是个很优秀的孩子，好好玩吧，别拘束，和这里的人能混个熟脸也好。”  
　　又闲聊了几句，Tony便被他的好友叫走。Peter看着他远去的背影，一直保持着上半身堪堪倚着吧台的姿势久久未能回过神来。  
　　原以为不过是又一场戴上假面与人笑脸相迎的无聊应酬，Tony的话语和对他的实际态度却实实在在地告诉他，这一次他不是一个戴着Peter Parker面具的蜘蛛侠布偶，即使自己还不够格，但他或许就是破天荒地受到了Tony Stark的照顾，是真正来这里参加晚宴的呢？  
　　Peter估摸着手里的这杯卡萨布兰卡酒精度并不算高，然而他此刻的疯狂想法似乎是萌生醉意后的反应了。

　　酒过三巡，宾客也走了个七七八八。Peter在这样的场合里却不敢多喝，规规矩矩地偷偷往杯子里添果汁和汽水，生怕自己在众多重要人物面前失了态。正当他百无聊赖地缩在角落中，思考着要怎样和Tony道别时，他突然瞥见了一个不起眼的昏暗处同他一样独自一人的Tony。他好奇地走过去，看到男人双颊微红，虽然神态尚且清醒，但也多少有了一些醉意。  
　　些微醉态让这个以向来以相貌著称的男人更显风流，周身淡淡的酒香则为他添了一丝若有若无的邪气。Peter看着这样的男人，上一刻才打好的告别说辞腹稿此时一个字都说不出来了。而男人也捕捉到了他的目光，于是循着两人对视的方向招了招手，示意他再走近一些。  
　　男孩随手放下汽水杯，站到他的身边去。男人坐在沙发上，目光饶有兴致地落向他的身后，看着男孩被西装裤包裹的圆润的身形曲线，说出了一句让Peter几乎下巴都掉下来的话。  
　　“身材不错。里面穿的丁字裤吧？Huh？”  
　　“什……”  
　　Peter一个完整的词还没说出口，便觉得有一双手搭上了自己身后某个挺翘的部位。  
　　即使这触摸隔了一层裤子，Peter还是觉得像是周身被过了电一般。  
　　男孩用了大约五秒钟的时间来反应眼前的这个男人和刚才那个有一点点威严的、对自己关怀有加的前辈Tony Stark到底是不是一个人，随即通透地了解了男人这句话并不是玩笑，并且有另一层意思。  
　　酒精的气味在周身的环绕及两人此刻近到几乎听得见彼此喘息的距离让Peter也迅速地情迷意乱起来。接下来，他以一句或许连他自己都倍感意外地话对男人的挑逗做出了回应。  
　　“您……亲自来看看，就、就知道了……”

　　Peter似乎听到了有什么东西撞在了心口的声音。  
　　后面的事他的印象已经不是很深刻了，他的五感在做出那句回答后灵敏度似乎被封闭了一半。他恍惚间看到Mr.Stark的身边站了一个蓝色衣裙的女人，Tony在她身边似乎说了些什么，然后自己就被他从这个远离众宾客视线的角落带进了一个更为隐蔽的拐角。  
　　男人的呼吸声如在自己耳边，越逼越近，接着他就感受到了男人唇齿间的淡淡酒香——又或者那其实是他自己的味道。他们一路拥吻着，几步路艰难地挪动了好几十秒，然后他被推进一个宽敞的房间，明亮的灯光照在他的身上。在自己身上的衣物一件件变少、男人也在自己身前赤裸起了上半身时，他才真正明白过来自己刚刚的那句回答究竟意味着什么。  
　　Tony虽然已经四十七岁还不曾结婚，但这不代表着他的床伴数量不可观。相比之下，莫论同性异性总之连别人的手都没怎么牵过的青涩男孩到了这一步也只剩挨欺负的份儿了。男人在他平坦的胸膛上舔舐，在男孩胸前逐渐丰润挺立起的艳色红樱上啃咬，手上自然也没闲着地拨弄挑逗男孩如牛奶般白皙而细嫩的肌肤。男孩敏感的身体很快便如同在热水中浸过一般泛起了一层薄薄的、动情般的红色，腰肢随着本能难耐地被Tony牢牢压在身下还要不甘扭动，嘴里的呻吟更是毫无克制地一波一波如数送入他的耳中，着实给了男人极大的鼓舞。  
　　“Kid……”  
　　对男孩的这个称呼在此刻便显得禁忌又诱惑，“没想到你看起来干净正直的……到了床上也是个浪货？”说到句尾，男人恶意地挑了挑男孩小巧的下巴，逗弄之意更加明显。  
　　“我……不是……不……”  
　　男孩极其困难地从情欲的冲击中分出精力去思考并回应Tony的话，他认认真真地说着，到了嘴边最后却全数变成了破碎的词不成句。  
　　“我是因为是您……才会这样……才肯做这样的事的……啊——”  
　　Tony不欲再听他辩解，于是以吻封缄，满心里只有刚刚那个青涩却直白地回应他的性暗示的可爱男孩，只想将他迅速拆吞入腹。男人继续在男孩的身上手口并用地挑逗，试图将他的全身都撒上情欲的火种，偶尔三言两语地讲着让男孩羞愧不堪的话，明明是床笫间的调情之语，却深深刺进了男孩的心里。  
　　Peter在情迷意乱之中有过一瞬间的清明，就在那一瞬间，他觉得后悔。Tony的话让他觉得自己刚刚因为“想要和Tony再接近一点”的贪欲，令Tony觉得自己是一个肮脏的、肯用身体交换利益的人。  
　　然而Tony手段了得，Peter在他的撩拨之下早就软了下来，哪还有多余的力气挣扎逃走。他觉得自己此刻置身于一个海面的漩涡，无可奈何地被这片名为Tony Stark的海越来越深地带入情欲的深渊。  
　　双腿被分开的那一刻，冰凉的润滑液沾在了他从未被人染指的后穴。Tony试探着伸进一个指节，才发现男孩身子里头的温度远比他的那白皙的皮肉上的温度还要高。他再试着将手指往里深入一寸，男孩的身子便不受他控制地将男人的手指紧紧吸在了他温热的后穴里，这碰到了宝贝般的体验让Tony极为振奋，他拿出十二万分的耐心慢慢地在男孩迟迟不肯绽放的穴口按压扩张，将起初一根手指都容纳不下的地方慢慢扩张至能轻易容下他骨节粗大的三根手指。而后他用另一只手扯起男孩因为忍受快感折磨而死死抓着床单的左手，与他十指相扣着，将自己的性器深深埋进了男孩的后穴。  
　　被尺寸可观的滚烫性器进入私密处的疼痛与不适，让男孩一瞬间就流下了眼泪。Tony看着身下男孩痛苦的表情，身下的动作放缓，伸出双手将男孩紧紧圈入怀中。疼极了的Peter顺势将双手双腿都缠在Tony的身上，如同一株依附在磐石上的绿萝与男人紧紧交缠。  
　　因为是第一次被进入，男孩巨大的反应让Tony也不禁怀疑起了自己是否扩张未做够，随后高高掰起男孩的双腿查看两人下身相交合处，确认过了并没有破裂出血，这才放心地缓缓动作起来。而最初的疼痛与不适过后，男孩渐渐感受到了二人相交合处传来的酥麻快感。被技巧了得的男人摆布，男孩的整个头脑几乎都要被情欲吞噬。他不再想着尊严与矜持，只是依照本能，极力地扭动着腰肢迎合着男人抽插的频率，溢出口中的呻吟声也越发暴露出他那小男孩才有的带着奶声奶气的本音。  
　　没有什么是比这样的近乎禁忌的快感更为有效的催情剂。Tony在男孩的身体里卖力挞伐，男孩火热的后穴将男人的性器裹得紧密严实，尤其在男人发现了他体内那凸起的敏感点后，他那平坦纤细却十分有力的腰肢更是随着他的身体颤动着。很快，他高亢地叫着，男孩那一直挺立着却一直不被允许触碰的可怜性器吐出了几股白浊的液体，男孩达到了高潮，而在登顶之后，他那脆弱的双眼又一次因为流下快感的泪水而泛起了红。  
　　Tony见男孩得了趣，也不打算再为难他。自己的持久已经超过了一个年轻人，他便重重地在男孩因为高潮而夹得更紧的后穴中顶撞了几下，射在了男孩体内。  
　　“嗯……Mr.Stark……”  
　　Tony自男孩的身体中撤出来后，男孩一脸被服侍舒服的样子，口中粘粘腻腻地唤着Tony的名字。男人支起身子来注视着一脸餍足的男孩，高潮过后像是累极了，很快便睡了过去。

　　简单地为男孩和自己做了清理，擦掉股间的粘腻体液，Tony看着眼前男孩甜美安稳的睡颜，方才情事间男孩的反应被他一一回味。男孩刚才热情配合的反应让男人突然觉得，自己或许远不是第一个拥有他的人。  
　　想到这里，男人觉得有些烦躁，但转念又觉得自己竟然如一个毛头小子一样对这些事情患得患失——Peter有着自己光明的前途和更加长久的人生，他们今晚的相拥或许明日就会成为Peter后悔不已的决定也说不定，自己并没有任何立场去吃这样的飞醋。  
　　或许也是觉得自己的想法及两个人的关系都有些好笑，和无数需要自己权势做庇佑的人发生过关系的Tony第一次在睡完某一个人之后不仅完全没有膨胀起权力的快感，反而觉得十分失落。他再看了一眼Peter侧身面朝自己的安稳睡颜，然后转过身去背对着男孩，关上了房间的灯，闭起眼睛，将自己置身于一片黑暗。

　　因为心中带着这样的疑窦，本就有些睡眠问题的Tony几乎一夜都未能安睡太久。他早早地睁了眼，见男孩仍然乖巧安静地睡在自己身边，几乎动也未动过，他的心情变得复杂了起来。踌躇了一会儿，他选择先去洗漱，让自己清醒一点。  
　　Peter也很快醒了过来。他一睁眼便看到Tony坐在床对面的软椅上休息，想要开口却一时不知该说什么。Tony打量着他犹犹豫豫的样子，也不等他说什么，先走到了床边坐下。  
　　“睡得好吗？”  
　　Tony温柔的询问让刚才还觉得有些尴尬的Peter瞬间放松了不少，然而接下来男人口中依旧语气温柔的话却让置身于温暖被窝中的Peter如同被当头浇了一桶冰块一样觉得寒冷彻骨。  
　　男人注视着Peter，问道，你昨晚那么熟练，之前和你上床的人一定都很享受吧？  
　　Peter如同被五雷轰顶般惊讶，他因为刚刚睡醒而有些浆糊的脑子瞬间清醒了，然而即使如此也半晌没能说出话来。Tony始终嘴角挂着一抹笑意地看着他，觉得几乎已经得到了肯定的答案并打算揭过这个话题时，面前的男孩又一次像只小兔子一样红了眼眶。  
　　“我没有……”  
　　“您怎么能……”  
　　您怎么能这么想我？  
　　这是Peter无法问出口的一句话。  
　　是他昨夜一时贪念，接受了Tony的性暗示，才让他以为自己不过是和那些泛泛之辈没什么两样的，愿意和有权有势的人上床只为得到一点好处。  
　　然而他委屈极了，实在不知该怎么说好，Tony的话让他原本聪明机敏的小脑瓜此刻搅成了一团浆糊。他只得开口说出最诚实的话语：  
　　“我从来没有做过这种事情，我真的是第一次，我控制不住……”  
　　“对不起……”  
　　男孩极力忍耐着不让他的语气暴露出哭腔，然后莫名其妙地向Tony道了个歉——他自己也不知道到底是为什么要说对不起。  
　　“因为您昨晚让我太舒服了我才会……才会有那么大的反应的。”  
　　“我真的是第一次答应做这种事情，因为是您邀请我所以我才……”  
　　“对不起……”  
　　男孩又道了一个歉。  
　　“我是真的喜欢您……”  
　　男孩被Tony一句话就攻击得溃不成军，语无伦次地说了好多次车轱辘话，就在Tony已经决心不再计较这些事情时，男孩的最后一句话这一次击溃了Tony。  
　　“我是真的喜欢您……”  
　　说着，男孩又重复了一遍，此刻已经掩盖不太住语气中的哭腔了。  
　　男人一把将男孩拥入怀里，“我相信了，Honey……”说罢亲亲男孩的侧颈，“对不起，我刚才对你说了过分的话。”  
　　然而受到如此质疑的男孩并没有那么容易被消气，他仍是红着一双眼睛不肯说话。于是Tony让Peter看着自己的眼睛，男孩那一双如鹿一般无辜而又湿漉漉的双眼决定让男人对这个昨天才第一次见面的孩子说出一切。  
　　“其实我注意你，也有一年多了。”Tony看着Peter，讲此前发生过的、Peter并不知道的一切缓缓道来。  
　　“我第一次见到你，哈哈……说实话，是被你火辣的身材吸引了。”  
　　“当时你在拍蜘蛛侠电影，我去探班Adrian，远远地看到你穿着紧身衣拍动作戏的样子，你说，世界上有哪个人能不被你吸引呢？更何况你是那么优秀但又那么谦虚——不要怀疑，我向你几乎所有的同事打听过你。”  
　　“我一直想找个机会认识你，但是，我的小明星，你实在是太忙了吧。”  
　　“我确实想得到你，但是我也听说你想来不吃这一套，于是就想先制造个和你见面的机会，想着试试看，我以为你会拒绝的。”  
　　“你别误会，我刚才只是在吃醋，我以为你交过一些男朋友，所以才……咳咳。”说到这里，Tony自己也尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。  
　　“不过，刚才的话确实是我太过分了，我向你道歉，其实你不嫌我前半生情史无数也就罢了，我又有什么资格要求我是你的第一位呢？”  
　　“我没有怀疑过你的品格，从来没有，我知道你曾经在节目里说过想和我合作这样的话，但是我不确定你是不是能接受以这样的形式和你扯上关系的我。”  
　　说到这里，Tony终于让Peter破涕为笑。他的脸上终于又挂上了Peter Parker标志性的如小太阳一般的笑容。他笑着凑过来亲问Tony的脸颊，然后看着他说：“我想，有时间的话我要好好和您说一说，我有多——么多么地喜欢你。”  
　　“远比我想的要喜欢得多？”Tony询问。  
　　“远比你想的要喜欢得多。”Peter诚恳点头。  
　　“很遗憾，是我太过冒失才以这样的方式’认识’了你，Mr.Parker。”Tony郑重其事地坐正了身子，“你是否肯给我一个机会让我慢慢补上从相识到恋人的全部过程呢？”  
　　Peter深知他这话的意思，抿着嘴点了点头，眼角眉梢盈满了开心的笑意。  
　　Tony的手背抚上他光滑的后颈，凑近他的耳边：“所以，我昨晚确实是误会你了。”  
　　“你不是熟能生巧，你其实是天赋异禀。”  
　　“所以，你愿意再给我展现一次你的天赋吗，我的Spider Boy？”

　　男孩觉得Mr.Stark实在是太可恶了，每一次的求欢都来得横冲直撞、说得拐弯抹角。  
　　然后……  
　　然后Peter Parker就又被拉入了这片名为Tony Stark的情欲深海。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续：
> 
> 1.  
> 　　Thor离开Tony的海边别墅时，后备箱被塞得满满的。  
> 　　“弟弟？”铃声响起，Thor接起了电话。  
> 　　“事情办成了，Tony是真的大方，让我办那么一点小事就用这一箱好酒来答谢我。”  
> 　　“留给你，都留给你，你想喝多少喝多少。”
> 
> 2.  
> 　　“昨晚收尾工作辛苦了Pepper。”  
> 　　“啊你说这孩子啊，我很喜欢他，我们昨晚聊了很多关于表演创作的东西，所以今天起得晚了点。”  
> 　　Pepper：我信你就有鬼了。


End file.
